1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to film equipment and, more particularly, to a systems and method for determining a source of abrasion in film equipment.
2. Related Art
Providing unhindered and non-abrasive progress of film through film equipment is necessary for proper operation of any film equipment. One exemplary setting where non-abrasive film equipment is necessary are motion picture theaters because theaters require film equipment to operate without interruption to make a profit. Film equipment that is worn to the point where the equipment can cause abrasion to film as it passes therethrough can be expensive in terms of repairing the film and lost revenue from disgruntled patrons of interrupted movie shows.
Abrasion of film through equipment can be caused by a number of structures in the film equipment including, inter alia, rollers, sprockets, gates, shoe assemblies, sound heads, platters, payouts, guards, rails and guide pins. This abrasion can cause a variety damage to film such as binding, abrasion, scratching, tearing, etc. Unfortunately, the source of abrasion is difficult to detect because it is frequently indiscernible to the naked eye. Taking remedial action by a trial-and-error approach is time consuming, expensive and inaccurate. In addition, extensive equipment testing and replacement of equipment is not always an option because of expense. Accordingly, there is a long felt need in the art for a system and method for determining a source of abrasion in film equipment that is easy, inexpensive and accurate.
In a first aspect of the invention is provided a method for determining a source of abrasion in film equipment, the method comprising the steps of: providing a test film having a fluorescent material thereon; contacting the test film with at least part of the film equipment; and illuminating at least part of the film equipment with a fluorescence creating light source to fluoresce areas on the film equipment upon which the fluorescent material has been deposited.
In a second aspect of the invention is provided a system for determining points of abrasion in film equipment, the system comprising: a test film having a fluorescent material on an exterior surface thereof; and a fluorescence creating light source for illuminating at least a part of the film equipment subsequent to the test film having been contacted thereto, to determine points of abrasion in the film equipment by fluorescing areas upon which the fluorescent material has been deposited.
In a third aspect of the invention is provided a system for determining points of abrasion in film equipment, the system comprising: a section of film for contacting at least a part of the film equipment; a source of fluorescent material for application to the section of film to create a test film; and a fluorescence creating light source for fluorescing any part of the film equipment having fluorescent material deposited thereon from the test film having contacted the part.
The above-described aspects provide systems and method for determining a source of abrasion in film equipment that are easy to use, inexpensive and accurate.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of preferred embodiments of the invention.